The Wanting Of Another
by loopyem89
Summary: When parted, 2 women come to realise how much they need the other.


Can't seem to get this pairing out of my head at the moment so enjoy this little one shot i just decided to write.  
Discliamer: Don't own any of the characters unfortunately, ithey instead (luckily for them) belong to their respected owner...

* * *

**The Wanting of Another **

She sat in silence staring at the photo in her hand, something of a habit on these long lonely nights. Although slightly crumpled, the image was still crystal clear; a smiling Andrea Sachs being escorted to a waiting car with Miranda Priestley's arm lovingly wrapped around her waist. The older women would never admit it but the photo was in fact one of her most treasured possessions, so much so she didn't want anyone else to see it. It was why it was safely locked away in a draw in her desk away from prying eyes. But on these nights alone in the privacy of her home she could take this one photo alone and look at it for as long as she wanted. Yes she had plenty of other photos of the younger woman; some lined the hallways of the townhouse, a couple others sat in her office at Runway but it was this one in particular that was her favourite. It stirred something inside her that she thought was long dead. Passion. The way Andrea looked, the way she carried herself, the way she smiled as she gazed at Miranda, it left the fashion mogul in no doubt about her love for the woman.

She let out a sigh, knowing fully why she was in this current state of perpetual sadness. The week had been long and arduous and Miranda Priestly, the feared and ruthless editor in chief of Runway magazine simply missed the young woman who had waltzed into her life and turned it upside down 5 years ago. Now an esteemed journalist, Andrea Sachs was a world away from New York currently reporting from the front lines in Afghanistan. For the first time since her twin girls had been born prematurely 14 years ago, Miranda found herself scared.

She lost herself in the memories of their last few days together, days which hadn't exactly been full of the usual love and happiness. She had been angry with Andrea for not telling her about the assignment sooner and for not discussing it either before she had chosen to accept it. In fact it had only been during the night before her departure that the two of them had finally reconciled their differences. Andrea couldn't leave without knowing she had the editors blessing and Miranda couldn't let her go without making it clear that she had to come back to the life they had together.

"_How are the girls?"_

_Miranda had heard Andy enter the room but made no move to turn away from her current position by the window, gazing out at the night. _

"_They're fine, made me promise to wake them before I leave in the morning." Closing the bedroom door Andrea made her way over to where her lover was but stopped short of reaching out for her, still unsure of where they both stood._

"_Miranda…please can we talk; I don't want to fight anymore."_

"_I wasn't aware we were fighting Andrea. You've already made your choice; no discussion is needed on the matter."_

"_Yes there does because you're not happy."_

_Miranda was swift to turn around, a look of anger evident on her face._

"_Of course I'm not happy. You've decided to fly off to some god forsaken war zone without a single thought for the people you're leaving behind. I tell you I love you, ask you not to go but no, you still feel the need to put your life at risk in order to get the inside story."_

"_Miranda I know you love me but I need to do this, for me. Everybody knows that we're together and so just assume I've gotten where I am because of that. I want to prove once and for all that I deserve to be where I am in my career."_

_Letting out a sigh the editor moved closer to the younger woman. Reaching out, her thumb lightly traced soft parted lips before she leaned in for a chaste kiss. _

"_I'm sorry if my love for you causes problems, but that's just too bad. I do love you, and I'm not going to apologise for it. I just ask that you don't go somewhere where I can't follow in order to prove something to a bunch of people who really mean nothing in the grand scheme of things."_

_Andrea pulled Miranda in close as she wiped away a few stray tears._

"_I don't want you to apologise, it is you I want, and it is you I love. But I have to go, I need to do this. I just need to know though that I have your blessing and that you and the twins will be right here waiting for me when I get back." _

_Miranda moved towards the oversized chair she had resting next to the window, tugging Andrea along with her. She sat pulling the woman into her lap and smiled as Andrea's arms wound around her neck and her head rested on her shoulder. _

"_You chased my loneliness away and it will come back Andrea if you're not here to keep it at bay. When were together, here, like this I feel that nothing else in the world matters to me but you, us and the girls... I don't want to lose that, I can't. I will be here waiting; you just make sure you come home to me Andrea."_

_The young journalist took the editor's face in both hands and her gaze bored into those bright eyes. Tears welled in her own again as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Miranda's, her heart beginning to hammer faster when the lips against hers responded. It happened every time and she would never get tired of it. _

"_I will be back; in the meantime we can make it work. I know we can."_

_Miranda brought her hand up to rest against the side of Andy's face, her thumb slowly caressing the soft skin of Andy's cheek, wiping away the few lone tears that had escaped._

_"It has to work Andrea. I will do whatever it takes to make it work."_

And so it had been. Andrea had left the following morning almost 2 months ago in order to do what she had to do and an excellent job she was doing too. Miranda had read the articles which had been garnering a positive response from many and couldn't have been prouder of Andrea. But now on this cold night alone in the townhouse, she missed her lover more than ever. Sporadic phone calls and an email every other day were no longer enough; Miranda needed Andrea by her side. She had tried to make it work but the prospect of being faced with another month of this long distance relationship left her feeling disheartened and more alone than ever.

Taking one last look at the photo, Miranda placed it back in the draw safely locked away and left her study to make her way upstairs to her empty bed. It was then she heard the noise of a key rattling in the front door which quickly swung open to reveal the one individual who had been occupying her thoughts for the entire evening. It was as if her prayers had been heard and answered.

"Andrea."

It came out with barely a whisper as she slowly began to move towards her lover. When Andy's eyes fell upon the editor, that dazzling smile Miranda had only just been recently looking at in the crumpled photo was soon on full display. She wanted to wrap her arms around the younger woman, breathe her in and just hold her. She wanted to tell her how much she had been missed ever since the day she left. But more than anything she wanted to kiss her and do away with the aching loneliness that had been plaguing her since Andrea's departure.

"Miranda."

Andrea quickly moved away from the door and closed the final inches between them, one arm looping around Miranda's waist, the other reaching up to the back of her lover's neck pulling her head down to meet her lips. Andy thought this was probably heaven.

Breaking apart, Andrea rested her forehead against that of Miranda's before gently caressing the cheek of the editor who closed her eyes at the tender touch.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another month."

"After all the horror and tragedy I witnessed and reported on over there, I began to realise a lot of things. Put simply, we need one another and I couldn't spend another moment away from you. Miranda Priestly I am beyond doubt, hopelessly in love with you and I am forever yours for as long as you want me."

In that moment, with Andrea's in her arms, Miranda had never felt so complete. Years of being at the top of her profession along with 2 failed marriages had not done enough to fill the emptiness in her life. The twins made up for a lot for sure but she craved the touch, the closeness of another emotionally and she had found it at last.

"My darling Andrea, I never really needed anyone in my life however that is until now. After being parted from you under such circumstances I've come to realise that it is a whole hell of a lot easier to need you than try to imagine a life without you. Wanting you…Andrea, there will never again be a day, when I don't want you."

A few hours later Miranda sat in the chair next to the window watching Andrea peacefully sleep, content in the knowledge that the younger woman had safely made it back to her. And although there was still a lot to talk about, she knew everything would be ok because at last, she felt she was exactly where she should be. As her gaze shifted outside to the moonlit night, a small sigh of contentment fell from her lips.


End file.
